The Bonds Between Father and Daughter
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: She’s a Daddy’s Girl who has only ever known the bonds of a girl and her father. Her mom has passed on, and she only has a father. Follows this father and his daughter throughout many years of happiness, sadness, and the true meaning of family!
1. Chapter 1

The Bonds Between Father and Daughter

**She's a Daddy's Girl who has only ever known the bonds of a girl and her father. Her mom has passed on, and she only has a father. Follows this father and his daughter throughout many years of happiness, sadness, and the true meaning of family! Dedicated to all father's and daughters who share these special bonds, in honor of Father's Day!**

Father and Daughter

----------------------

**1 Month After…**

"Dad, have you seen my riding boots, I can't remember where I put them?" 9 year old Sarah Destiny Gray asked her father, Shane.

"In the closet, under the section marked with a permanent marker "Sarah's riding gear"" Shane answered his daughter. He sighed. Each day as Sarah grew older and taller, the more she looked like her mother.

Miley Stewart, Shane's wife of 10 amazing years, had died last month from cancer. She had an ongoing battle with cancer, and it finally claimed her at the age of 36. Sarah was having the difficult task of keeping Shane strong, but she was barely hanging on.

"Daddy, can we please go? Stardust is waiting" Sarah interrupted his thoughts. Her voice was very sullen, so Shane made it a point to talk with her during the 30 minute drive to the stables.

"Yeah, let's go kiddo" he said, as he grabbed her riding bag, and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and screamed in sheer joy. It was the first happy scream since Miley had died.

"Sarah, do you wanna talk about mom?" Shane asked hesitantly. Sarah had tried to avoid the conversations about Miley, but at 9 years old, she couldn't.

"All I wanna know, daddy, is why mommy? Didn't she love me enough to stay, and watch me grow up?" Sarah asked, but her tears could not be prevented from falling.

Shane pulled the jeep over onto the side of the road. He shut off the car, undid his seatbelt, opened the car door, and walked over to Sarah's side of the car. She was crying uncontrollably. He opened up her door, and, since her seatbelt was undone, picked her up, and cradled her.

"Baby, look at me, and listen to the strength in my voice. Mommy was very sick, okay? She had cancer, and from the moment she was diagnosed, there was hope, but only so much for her. She loved you so much, words cannot describe it sweetie. The day she found out she was pregnant, she was so sure you would be a girl, so she painted your room pink, yellow, blue and green, to make you more girly-ish" he paused to share a laugh with his daughter, "she loved you sweetheart, and she didn't want to leave, she knew she wasn't ready to go yet" he continued, his own tears now freely falling "but she had to princess, God needed her" Shane finished.

By now, it was sunset, Miley's favorite time of the day. Sarah's lesson with Stardust had long been forgotten. The only reason the little girl had kept on riding, was her mother.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Here you go baby, she's all yours" Miley said, as she gave her daughter her 6__th__ birthday present…a pony, and a tall one at that!_

"_Woah, she's so pretty momma, what's her name?" an eager Sarah asked. Miley smiled at her little girl._

"_How about, we name her together, how does that sound?" she asked Sarah, while squatting on the ground. Sarah climbed into her mother's lap, and put her finger to her chin._

"_Daddy?" she asked her father. Shane stood on the deck, watching his wife and daughter share a precious moment. His smile never left his face._

"_Yes, my princess?" he asked his little one. The cutest confused expression played out on his daughter's face, as she struggled to think of a name._

"_What do you think we should name her?" she asked._

"_Anything you want baby, she's all yours!" Shane chided._

"_Mommy, Mommy, I thought of a name, a really pretty one too!!" she exclaimed in utter happiness. _

_Sarah was so excited, she was jumping up and down and laughing, with Miley and Shane laughing with her._

"_What name do you like sweetheart?" Miley asked, as Shane walked down the porch stairs to join his wife, as his head dropped onto her shoulder._

"_Stardust, it's very princess like, or, we could name her mommy's name?" she asked. Miley and Shane were shocked. They smiled down at their precious daughter, as tears came to Miley's eyes. The thought that she would not be around to watch her child grow up, was that of one she never hoped to think about._

"_I like Stardust, baby girl, what do you think hun?" Miley asked her husband._

"_It's a perfect name for her"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I miss her daddy, so much, it's hurts" Sarah cried into her father's shirt, dampening it.

Shane sighed, as they sat on the beach, watching the sunset over the ocean. Sarah was between her father's legs, leaning her head against his chest.

"So do I sweetheart, so do I, but you know what? She's always in our hearts, she's watching down on us, guiding us, and praying for us. To be happy, and to help each other. Remember what mommy always said?" he asked, as a smile spread, and tears were shed.

"Life's a climb, but the views awesome" they chorused. A sudden feeling of incredible sadness washed over the father and daughter, as they both completely broke down, all the memories flooding back.

Shane was so sad, that he began to sing the song that him and Miley would always sing to Sarah when she was having a bad day.

_Are you swimming up stream  
in oceans of blue  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
and When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong

We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong

No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong  
(hang on hang on) Be strong  
Hold on and be strong

**2 Years After….**

"Sarah, it's time for school sweetie, it's your first day of Grade 5, and you have Aunt Caitlyn as your teacher, doesn't that sound fun?" Shane asked a sleeping lump, more commonly known as Sarah.

"Okay, I'm up daddio, hey, did you save me some breakfast?" she asked him skeptically. Shane laughed and feigned offense, mocking hurt and even, god forbid, the crocodile tears.

"I'm beyond offended that you would ask me, your own father, the main reason you are even on this planet, if I hijacked your breakfast!" he stated, in a low, but eventually raising higher voice.

"Main reason? Dad, you're only HALF the reason I am on planet Earth, mom was the other half, ya dufus!" she stated matter-of-factly. Shane smiled at her unbeatable knowledge. She was definitely Miley's 11 year-old daughter.

"Okay Boo, get your stuff together and get dressed so I can drive you, okay? You have 10 minutes to get dressed, do your hair, brush your teeth, and pack your school supplies. Breakfast is almost ready for you, since I ate the remnants, so I made your favorite" Sane stated in 3 breaths.

With a nod of her head, Sarah was in motion. She dressed in a yellow t-shirt with floral designs on it, some black leggings, and threw a decent length mini skirt over top of her leggings. She brushed her hair and teeth, but never touched the cover-up or anything.

Like Miley, she had amazingly long hair, except it was Shane's black color, and she had Shane's eyes, but her outer look was like Miley.

She hopped down the stairs and found her dad reading the morning newspaper, with a cup of coffee, and an omelet for breakfast. She glanced to her plate, where she saw a cut banana, apple, strawberries, and some pancakes with syrup and powder, bacon, and some milk.

"Mom taught you how to cook alright, didn't she dad?" Sarah asked, as she stuffed a rather big bite of her pancake in her mouth before swallowing, then eating the rest of her breakfast.

"Yeah she did baby. Hey, I know you said you wanted to paint your room this week, but I was wondering what color you had in mind?" he asked her, looking up from his newspaper, and taking a bite out of his omelet.

Sarah signaled her dad for a minute, swallowed her breakfast, then continued.

"I was thinking either a darkish lime green, with some pink, white, yellow and purple flowers, and maybe white curtains?" she suggested. Shane smiled, before glancing at his watch.

"Sounds good sweetie, we'll stop by Home Depot tonight, and choose the color, and stencils, and tomorrow night we'll choose the fabric, ok?" he finished, before getting up, rinsing his plate and washing it off quickly.

"Sarah, did you make your bed this morning?" her dad asked from the staircase.

"Yes I did, dad" she called back to him.

Shane walked back down the stairs in a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a red pull over.

They got into the car and made their way to Sarah's school. In a way, Shane was glad that Sarah had her Aunt Caitlyn as a teacher. He dropped Sarah off, then went back home o start work. He was a stay-at-home dad, but he enjoyed his job as a stay-at-home writer, that way he wasn't missing any of Sarah's important milestones.

**4 Years Later…**

"Sarah, whether it's your 16th Birthday or not, you have to get up honey" Shane told a tired, and extremely annoyed Sarah. She simply glared at her dad, before she was hit with a wave of nausea.

She jumped from bed and ran to the bathroom. She had been having very painful cramps since a couple days ago. She managed to pull her long hair back, but it took a couple times, as her reached her bottom.

"You feeling okay Sarah?" Shane asked from behind her. The way it looked to Shane, more or less, was a bad glimpse at what he didn't want to happen for another few years, 10 at the most.

"I don't feel good dad. And my birthday is tomorrow, this so isn't fair" she spoke, when the tears fell.

"Dad, I know you think I might be pregnant, but I can assure you, I'm not. Jack and I are done, and I'm still a virgin" she said.

'This is it' Shane thought. He sat on the bathtub, and sat his daughter on the toilet.

"Honey, have you gotten your period?" he asked, while her eyes just bugged open.

"I haven't yet, I'm 15, and I have never…. " she trailed off when she felt like she was having an "accident."

"Daddy, call Aunt Caitlyn please, I think I just got it" she aid, her crying becoming uncontrollable.

Shane didn't waste a minute as he grabbed the phone and called Caitlyn, and asked her to bring some pads or tampons with her, since Sarah could likely be on her period.

Within about 10 minutes, Caitlyn was over, and locking Shane outside the bathroom, forgetting he could use Sarah's bathroom entrance.

It was exactly as Sarah predicted, and she was kept out of school for the week, due to a dangerous flow.

Caitlyn and her had gotten a good laugh out of the ordeal, simply joking that she was a late bloomer. Miley had been the same way, and the whole scenario had Sarah feeling a tad more grown up.

**3 Years Later….**

Shane shed a tear. His baby girl had graduated high school, with honors in Science, Communications, Art and English. She was accepted to the University of California, with an offer of a scholarship for Nursing and to become a doctor.

"And now, this year's Valedictorian, Sarah Gray!" the Principal announced as the crowd grew wild. Sarah's boyfriend of 3 years, Brett, was sitting beside Shane, he was a year older and took a day off from the University of California for a day to go to Sarah's graduation.

------------

After a teary eyed speech, Sarah made her way directly to her family. She was unaware that Brett had flown in to see her graduate, so Shane kept his mouth shut.

"My baby girl, I am so proud of you, your mother would be too. She's probably up there doing back flips that her baby girl graduated, with honors might I ad" Shane gushed. Sarah couldn't help but shed some tears. She still missed her mom, and Shane noticed. He gave his daughter a bone crushing hug, and she returned it.

"I love you so much daddy. It's half thanks to you, that I got to where I am today. You and mom both. I just wish she was here today to see me graduate" she said, as a small smile formed on her overjoyed face.

"She is with you sweetheart. In yours and my hearts, she'll always live on, and when you have your own children, she'll be there. Just promise me, you'll never let her light in you burn out? That you'll always keep her with you, and never let her go" Shane cracked, and they stood there, crying their eyes out, and hugging, holding on to what they had left of Miley.

It was almost 10 years, but Miley's memory had lived on in Sarah, and everything she did, it was like Miley had played a part as well. People who had known her mom had told her how much she looked like her.

"Hey, I was looking for my girlfriend, and I was wondering if you had seen her by any chance?" a familiar voice asked her. Sarah turned around, and screamed. She had not seen Brett in 3 months and had missed him terribly.

"I love you so much! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come?" she asked, as Brett smiled somewhat guiltily.

"Let's just say, baby, your dad is one hell of a good secret keeper. We, as in your dad, your aunts and uncles, are taking you out to dinner tonight" he told her, as she smiled a familiar smile to her father…Miley's trademark smile.

------------

It was a couple hours after Sarah had graduated. She was having a rare moment of peace and solitude to herself. She had her head placed in between her legs, and her tears were falling freely.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but when she turned, nobody was there. She felt someone's presence off to her right side. She turned, and smiled when she noticed a transparent figure who looked like Sarah's twin.

Miley, her mother.

"Mommy, is that you?" Sarah asked, as a whimper escaped her lips. She felt herself crying again, but for a different reason.

Tears of joy.

"It's me sweetie. I watched your speech today. Sarah, my angel, I am so very proud of you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there as much I wanted to be. But don't think it doesn't mean that I never watched out for you, or your dad. I saw every milestone I was supposed to, but not in the perspective that I wanted to" Miley spoke, as her hand absent-mindedly pushed a long piece of her daughter's black hair behind her ear.

"Mommy, I miss you so much, why did you have to leave?" Sarah asked, as she bawled her eyes out. Miley leaned forward and pulled her baby girl onto her shoulder. She soothed Sarah, and sang the song she sang along with the radio the day Sarah was born.

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen-sixty-one,  
A baby girl's first cry ran out - a new life had begun.  
Her mother rocked her in her arms, and she kissed the tiny brow.  
She said 'Darling I'm just as scared as you, I promise you somehow...'  
(Chorus)  
I will take care of you  
The very best that I can  
With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands  
Your every joy I'll share  
For every tear I'll be there my whole life through  
I will take care of you_

_  
On a September afternoon in nineteen-eighty-five  
That little girl had grown into a beautiful young bride  
And she turned to the man who held her hand  
In front of the waiting crowd  
They smiled at eachother as they spoke,  
And this was their wedding vow.... And they said....  
i do_

_  
The very best that I can  
With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands  
Your every joy I'll share  
Your every tear I'll be there my whole life through  
I will take care of you._

_  
On a September afternoon in nineteen-eighty-nine  
A Girl waited by a hospital bed, never leaving her mother's side  
She said 'Mama, why don't you close your eyes - try to get some rest.  
It's my turn to take care of you...  
I learned from the best, I will take care of you'  
(Chorus)_

With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands

On a September afternoon in nineteen-ninety-one  
A little girl's first cry rang out - a new life had begun

Miley and Sarah sat there, and shed the tears. It was a moment later when Sarah heard her dad approach. She heard his footsteps stop, most likely because he saw the ghost of his wife, and one true love.

"Miley?" he whispered, almost afraid if he spoke any louder, she would disappear, and he would never see her again.

"Hi baby" she said, as he bent down, and moved his hand over her cheek. He smiled, as he watched his wife's tears fall. His own were falling, as he moved forward and death gripped his wife.

"I came to see you two, and see how you were doing. Shane, my love, you've done a wonderful job, she's beautiful, and so intelligent. She prayed one night, to me, that she wanted to be a doctor to save people, like me, who couldn't be saved 10 years ago" Miley spoke calmly, even though her breath was shaky.

"Sarah, look at me baby girl" Miley spoke, as her daughter turned to look her mother in the eye. "When you get married, have me there, when you have your babies, have me there, when you put them into school, or take them to soccer, have me there, when you see them graduate, and start their own families, my baby angel, please have me there, will you?" Miley asked, as Sarah's, Shane's and her own faces turned cherry red from all the crying.

Sarah looked up at her mother, and in her hazel brown eyes, was a twinkle. It was the twinkle she got when she made promises that could be kept, and never broken.

"Always mommy, always, always, always. You and daddy, are my life. I cannot imagine life without any greater parents in this world. You and dad have dedicated your lives to me, and I am eternally, forever grateful for that. You have inspired me, both of you, to become something I know I can exceed everyone's expectations at. I'm glad you came back mommy, even if it was only for such a short period of time, but in a way, you have helped me move on from the past, accept the present, and dream of what the future has to offer" Sarah spoke. Her hands found their targets, as she pulled her mother and father close to her heart.

"We're always going to be a family Sarah, always and forever, and don't ever forget that" Shane spoke, as Miley smiled. She gave a sympathetic smile, as she spoke for the last time that June day.

"I love you both, so much. I believe you two have a bond so strong, nothing can tear you apart. Be strong for each other, and when you need me, I'll always be here" she used her two hands and placed them over Shane and Sarah's hearts.

"Bye my love, take care of her" Miley whispered as she gave her husband one last kiss, until they should meet again.

"Bye honey, I love you" he answered back with a huge bear hug, Miley's favorite type.

"Sarah, my angel, be strong. You are such a brave young woman with a powerful head on her shoulders. I love you sweetheart, and I am always with you" Miley said, as she gave her daughter a final long, bear hug goodbye. Sarah had other plans, as she clung to her mother's ghost for dear life.

"Sarah, I need to go baby girl…" Miley gently spoke, as Shane gently pulled their daughter away, and with a final smile, Miley Gray disappeared.

**4 Years Later….**

Shane smiled at his daughter. She was now a breathtaking, 23 year old woman. Today she was marrying the man of her dreams, Brett Armstrong. They had been together for 6 years, and were marrying on July 12, which was her mother's birthday, which was a very special day to everyone who knew her.

Sarah and Brett had chosen the date as soon as they got engaged, and Sarah refused to change it. Sarah and Shane were still awestruck by that moment they shared with Miley 4 years ago. Every night, Sarah would drive to that spot, and pray to see her mother again.

"Sarah, it's ti-time t-too go" Shane cracked out. Sarah was thankful for water proof make up, or else she would be a wreck. She was almost scared to leave her father, he had been a bit more distant in recent weeks, but she figured it could be the fear of losing her that kept him away.

"Daddy, what's bothering you? You've been distant for so many weeks, and it's breaking my heart" she said as tears threatened to fall. Shane smiled a sad smile, and kissed her head.

"I'm still reeling that this is true, baby girl, but I guess it is. Just, keep mom alive with you, and never forget about me" he spoke gently, as both of them shared smiles and tears.

"Let's go get my baby girl married" Shane spoke giddily. Sarah smiled, as she grabbed her bouquet, and Shane pulled her veil over, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

The doors opened, as Sarah and Shane made their way down the aisle.

----------

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Traditional Father-Daughter dance, Mr. Gray, and his lovely daughter, Mrs. Sarah Gray-Armstrong.

Shane hugged his baby girl, as they began to dance, to a favorite song of theirs, no doubt.

_Love of my life  
I don't have a lot to give you  
What's in my heart  
Is all that I can really give you  
Love, undying love is all I have  
A handful of words, that might make you laugh  
And all the strength you need  
To make it through  
All your troubled times  
I give all of myself to you  
Only you  
My dream come true_

Love of my life  
You were all I ever wanted  
To be with you  
Is all I ever really wanted  
You, you've made my life a fairy tale  
You've added love, to a life that was so stale  
And know that I'll be here  
Always for you, when you need a friend  
I give all of myself to you  
Only you  
My dream come true

I've been waiting my whole life for you  
Now my waiting is through  
All the nights I spent dreaming I knew  
That my dream would come true

So many nights  
I laid awake dreaming I knew  
One day I'd be with you  
Now all my nights of dreaming are through  
Cause my dream has come true  
Dream come true  
My dream has come true

"I love you soooo much daddy. Thank-you, for being the person, along with mom, to give me a chance at life" Sarah spoke, as she cried as she hugged her dad, afraid to let go.

"Sarah Destiny Gray, you were your mother's pride and joy, and you are mine too. I love you sweetheart, and when you go on your honeymoon, you have permission to have sex" he chuckled, as her eyes grew wide in embarrassment.

-----------

Sarah couldn't help the tears from falling, as she hugged her dad goodbye. It had caused the guests to shed some tears on how close the two of them really were.

**2 Years Later….**

Shane breathed deeply. He was excited, but he was also nervous for Sarah. She had been laboring for 37 hours, and she only wanted to hold her baby, who was not yet born.

"Shane, the head's crowning, you might be in there for the birth" Brett came rushing over. He was stopped when more doctors ran into Sarah's hospital room.

"That's my daughter!" Shane shouted.

"Mr. Gray, there is nothing to worry about, the baby needed help being guided out, and he's fine now" the nurse smiled.

Shane and Brett lit up. "I have a grandson?" he asked, a silly lop-sided grin appeared on his face.

"It's a healthy, beautiful baby boy. Black hair, blue eyes, he's already a charmer. Sarah would like a moment alone with you" the nurse pointed to Shane.

He walked into room 139, and smiled at his daughter. She was beyond exhausted, and her little boy was laying in her arms. Sure enough, he had Shane and Sarah's black hair, and Brett's blue eyes.

"Hi daddy" she whispered. Her eyes were barely opened, and her voice was more than gone, from screaming during the labor, and it hurt for her to swallow any water.

"Hi baby, you did an amazing job. He's beautiful" he said, as he gazed upon his new grandson. He was a beautiful baby, and his eyes were just about to open.

"How much did he weigh?" he asked as Brett came into the room, smiling, and ready to fill out the birth certificate.

"8 lbs 10 oz, and was 23 inches long" Brett spoke. Shane's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she asked, thinking something was wrong.

"You were 8 lbs 10 oz as well. Small world" he chuckled.

"Here dad, meet Braydon Shane Armstrong, born on August 15, your birthday" she smiled as tears fell. It was in that moment, Shane knew, that even though he had lost his wife to cancer, and his daughter had grown up and was now a mother herself, his family was partially complete. Now all he needed was a granddaughter to pamper.

"Hey there Braydon, I'm your grandpa, and we've been waiting so long to meet you. You're exactly as I've been picturing" he said, as Sarah and Brett smiled through their tears. In their eyes, they had a family, that they would above and beyond to protect.

It was the interaction that melted Shane's heart, as he watched his daughter interact with her new baby son. She was such a natural, and she got that from Miley. 14 years later, and they had both seen he every now and then.

Shane smiled, as he felt her lean her head on his shoulder beside him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she whispered. Shane nodded his head, and wrapped an arm around her waist, as she kissed his cheek.

"I would have been a wonderful grandma, wouldn't I?" she asked her late husband.

"You would been the coolest grandma, babe, and you know it" he smiled at the familiar memory of Miley with a newborn Sarah.

"Sing that song to her" she whispered into his ear. He smiled, as he obliged.

He walked over to his daughter and son in-law, but not before turning around to see his late wife smiling lovingly.

_My brother said that I  
was rotten to the core.  
I was the youngest child,  
so I got by with more._

I guess she was tired by  
the time I came along.  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
I could do no wrong.  
She would always save me,  
because I was her baby.

I worked a factory in Ohio,  
a shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
you'll always be my baby."

She loved that photograph,  
of our whole family.  
She'd always point us out,  
for all her friends to see.

That's Greg he's doing great,  
he really loves his job.  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
how 'bout that wife he's got.  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
but that one is my baby.

Sarah glanced up from her husband and smiled at her father, before joining along with him.__

I got a call in Alabama,  
said come on home to Louisiana  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
Cause your momma really needs you,  
and says she's got to see you,  
she might not make it through the night.  
The whole way I drove 80  
so she could see her baby.

She looked like she was sleepin'  
and my family had been weepin'  
by the time that I got to her side.  
And I knew that she'd been taken,  
and my heart it was breakin',  
I never got to say goodbye.

I softly kissed that lady  
and cried just like a baby

"I sang that song to you, the day your mother died. It suited the mood, losing a beloved parent. But it's different honey, because you got to say goodbye to her" he spoke with nothing but sadness in his voice.

"I know that daddy. You helped me through that so much. Thank-you" she said, hugging her dad as close as she could, but her swollen stomach proved to be an issue.

They all shared a large group hug, as they watched baby Braydon sleep. His whole world revolved around his grandpa, mom and dad.

He was one lucky baby.

**3 Years Later….**

"Grandpa! I missed you! Can we go play some soccer, please?" 3 year old Braydon asked Shane. It obvious from the moment Braydon had been born, he was Shane's special boy.

"Hey buddy, yes, we can go as soon as mommy, daddy and Miley get in the house" he smiled. Sarah had given birth to a second child, a baby girl she named Miley Rose Armstrong, after her mother.

In a way, it was like Miley had never been gone. Little Miley, as they called her, had her grandma's dark brown hair, and her mother's hazel eyes. She was only a month old, having been born on the 24th of September. Just like her brother, she also weighed 8 lbs 10 oz.

It was coincidental, but it ran in the family for siblings to weigh the same weight.

"Mommy, grandpa said we can go play soccer, can we, please?" the little boy asked his mother. Sarah had gotten her cut, and 12 inches had been chopped off. Her hair grew fast though, so it was now past her breasts.

"Braydon, please settle down, okay? We will go to the park and play some soccer, just give daddy and I 10 minutes to unload everything, okay?" she asked patiently, as Brett came in carrying baby Miley.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Brett asked Shane, as they side hugged to avoid squishing Miley. She was just waking up, so Shane took her into his arms.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Sarah asked. She was now 28, and working as a part time doctor. She was happy with Brett, and they had been married for 5 years. Brett was 29, and worked at a Communications office downtown, and he loved it.

Shane, well, Shane was now starting to slow down a bit. He was now 57, but he didn't feel like it one bit. Miley, had she been alive today, would have been 54. Shane was healthy, always ate right, and still ran every now and then, and always walked. That, plus Braydon was so active, and it kept everyone on their toes.

"Hey dad, why don't we go to beach later, it's been 17 years to this day" she spoke gently. He nodded his head, in approval of the idea.

--------------

It was a couple hours after the mini soccer match. Braydon, courtesy of his grandpa, had won the match, then demanded a re-match. Sarah had to explain that grandpa was not the same as he was many years ago, which upset Sarah in the process of explaining it to him.

Currently, it was just Shane, Sarah and baby Miley, watching the sunset. It was October 9, the day Miley had died nearly 20 years ago.

"Are you glad we came down for the week dad?" Sarah asked, as Miley played with her hair. Shane turned to look at his daughter.

"Of course I am sweetheart. I love having you guys down here. It brings family together, and I love how you come down for a week, every other month, even though you only live an hour away" he chuckled.

Sarah kept her grin on her face. Shane noticed this and noticed something was up.

"Little bit, your about to burst, what's so exciting?" he asked, as Sarah was about to speak.

"Brett and I bought a newly built house, just 10 minutes away. I figured since you were settling down a bit, you would like your daughter and her family close by" she said.

"That sounds great Sarah. How big is the house?" her dad asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's a decent size. 3 baths, a kitchen, dining room, play room, 5 bedrooms, 3 car garage, and it has a basement that's fully complete. You'd like it dad" she smiled.

"I'm sure I would baby girl, I'm sure I would" he said, as he enveloped his daughter and granddaughter in a big hug, as Miley looked down on them.

**5 Years Later….**

Sarah continued to pace the house. She was worried sick. Miley had gotten dangerously ill, and they sent now 8 year-old Braydon to a friends house for a couple days. The worry continued to build in the 32 year-old. Miley, now 5, went to daycare, and she had come one night with a nasty cough, which had escalated into frequent vomiting, and eventually, puking up blood.

"Sarah, Brett, Shane, I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. Miley has pneumonia, but she's getting better. I have given her some antibiotics for her longs, and they should be cleared in 2 or 3 days, but if they don't, and she still sounds clogged, call me, and bring her in" Dr. Palmer said, as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Shane stood and was the first to thank the doctor for coming an hour out of his way to help his granddaughter. His youngest granddaughter, Lacey, now 18 months, was asleep in his arms, because of all the worrying, and the crying of her mother had woken her up.

"Shane, I have to say, for a minute thee, I was so sure Miley wasn't going to pull through, but she's a lucky little one, she has everyone looking out for her, especially our beloved Miley" he said, as Shane winced at the thought of losing her precious granddaughter.

---------

"Thanks for being here dad. I'm so glad you were by my side along with Brett" Sarah said, as she smiled her mother's trademark grin. Shane loved that smile, it always reminded him of his wife.

"I love you kiddo" he smiled, as he called her by her childhood personal nickname.

She erupted into tears at the mention of the name, and Shane pulled her close.

"Remember Little Bit, I love you, always, and I love my grandkids more than life itself, and I would do anything for them, you, and Brett" he sighed.

"I know dad, we all know. I just like hearing it all the time, since I can't hear it from mom" she said, as she sat deeper into the couch and cuddled with her dad. Brett was upstairs tending to Miley.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, it's 2 a.m., and you look like you could use some rest" Shane told Sarah, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting the sleep consume her.

**3 Years Later….**

It was nearing 10 p.m., and Shane was very tired. Sarah had left her kids and husband at home, so she could spend time with her father in his last moments. Shane had been sick for over a week, and he found that odd, since he was never sick. As it had turned out, he had pneumonia, and would not survive long, because it was at a critical stage.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go, I mean, your supposed to live to live up until your 80 or 90, not 65. Please, stay with me" Sarah cracked. She had been here for 13 hours, and refused to leave his side. If she needed to go to the bathroom, she asked a nurse to say by his side.

Many of the hospital staff were very sympathetic, as most of them remembered Sarah and Shane from when Miley had died. They new what she was going through.

"Baby girl, listen to me" Shane spoke, as his breathing was thick and ragged from just waking up "I want you and Brett to be happy. I know the kids won't have me to see them anymore, but, I will always live on through them, always, and I will always be alive through you. Just like your alive through your mother, and Little Miley. Be strong baby girl, and I want you to sing that song at my funeral, don't play it, but sing it, for me" Shane was close to his final breaths.

Sarah climbed into his bed with him, held his hand, and hugged him. Shane returned the favor, and they hugged tightly, until Shane's final breath: "I love you, my perfect baby girl" he had said, before closing his eyes, and joining his beloved wife.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see_

Sarah cried until there were no more tears to cry. She was happy that her mom and dad were together, and that they were happily protecting her and her children. The main thing going through her head was that they were not suffering anymore.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to anyone and everyone who has a close and inseparable bond with their father's. Here are the songs played in the story:**

**Be Strong by Delta Goodrem**

**I Will Take Care of You by Amy Sky**

**The Baby by Blake Shelton**

**Amazing Grace by Unknown**

**I hope and pray that everyone understands the meaning of this story. It is about when one parents leaves us, you can always find love and solace in the other parent. A father's love in unconditional.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	3. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
